yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-kai Swosh
Yo-Kai Swosh & Swelterrier is the 3rd episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick: I can't wait to get to the beach, it's gonna be the best time ever! Whisper: Wait, did you say the beach? Nick: Yeah, why? Whisper: You need to be careful, Yo-kai like to hang out at the beach. Nick: Who doesn't? Whisper: True, but please be careful. Nick: Yeah, yeah, I've got this. "leaves" Whisper: He's doomed. {Opening Title Sequence} Nick: Hey guys! Emily: Hey, Nick. Nick: Where's Max? Betty: He's still in the changing room. Nick: What's taking him so long? Emily: Not sure, maybe you should check up on him. Nick: Good thinking. enters the boys' changing room, Max was nowhere in sight Nick: Babe! Babe, where are you! Max: O'er here. Nick: What're you doin'? Max: Just enjoying life. Nick: Well, everyone is waiting for you. Max: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wait everyone up. Nick: It's fine, just come on out. Max: K, k. Nick: Uh...are ya gonna get up? Max: Yeah. Nick: When? Max: Right now. Nick: There is something very wrong here. presses the button on the watch and searches around, the Yo-kai appearing in the light Nick: Ha, caught ya! ???: You found me. Nick: Who are you? ???: Swosh. Nick: Well, can you stop inspiriting my boyfriend 'cause you're making 'im act really weird. Swosh: Oh, sorry. steps away from Max, having him return to normal Max: Huh? What just happened? Nick: You were about to get out of here, everyone's waiting. Max: Oh, right, thanks babe! kisses Nick on the cheek on runs out; Swosh start leaving but Nick stopped him Nick: Where ya think you're goin'? Swosh: Out. Nick: I don't think so, you're not getting off the hook that easily. Swosh: Um, ok. Nick: "inserts medal" Jibanyan: What'd ya need, Nick? Nick: For you to take care of Swosh. Jibanyan: Oh, 'sup Swosh! Been a long time, buddy. Swosh: Hey, J-Man. Nick: Wait, you two are friends. Jibanyan: Yeah, Swosh is a really great guy when you get to know 'im, he's really laid back. Nick: That explains a lot. Jibanyan: Just let 'im inspirit you then you'll see how cool he is. hops over to Mat and inspirits him {Cut to beach} Nick: I love the beach. Emily: Uh... Betty: He can't be serious. Max: Um, babe. Nick: Yeah? Max: You're naked. looks down and Max was right, Nick was indeed naked Nick: Huh, cool. Emily: "faints" Betty: He's really pale, and there's a lot of hair down there. Max: I can't look away. Holly: What's goin' on over there? Usapyon: Not sure, probably nothin' important. "Screen closes in on Nick staring at the horizon w/ his butt showing, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Man, it's really hot today, good thing the AC's on. Whisper: Yeah, or we'd melt. Jibanyan: I can't wait for when it starts to get cooler in the fall. Nick: Same, I'm surprised it hasn't yet. Whisper: That is weird, we're in November and some how it's stayed hot for SO long. Nick: Must be a Yo-kai. presses the button on the watch and searches around, the Yo-kai appearing in the light ???: "gasps" You found me. Nik: So, you're the one responsible for making it really hot. ???: Uh...maybe. Whisper: That's Swelterrier, he's part of the hot clan Yo-kai. Nick: There's more Yo-kai responsible for making it hot. Swelterrier: Maybe. Nick: "inserts medal" Jibanyan: I'm SO hot ~nyan! Nick: It's Swelterrier's doing, can you take care of him. Jibanyan: Nyo way, it's too hot for that. Nick: "groans" Whisper: Might I suggest this Yo-kai. "hands medal" Nick: "inserts medal" Frostina: How may I be of service? Nick: We need your help, Swelterrier has made it hot and it's November. Frostina: Looks like I'm gonna need the big guns. pulls down her hood and places a hairclip in her hair, transforming her Swelterrier: It's her!! Nick: What just happened? Whisper: It's called evolving, a lot of Yo-kai do it when they need more power. Nick: So, who is this? ???: My name is Blizzaria. "winks" Nick: Can you stop the Swelterrier problem? Blizzaria: 'Course. flies over to Swelterrier and blows him a kiss, freezing him in ice Nick: Wow, nice work. Blizzaria: Thanks, call me anytime you need me. "hands medal" Nick: Cool. Swelterrier: Here's my medal too. "hands medal" Blizzaria: Bye, boys! "flies off" Nick: Finally, it's no longer super hot. "Screen closes on Swelterrier frozen in ice, then closes" {End} Characters *Nicholas Adams *Max Forester *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Holly Anne Thomas (cameo) *Usapyon (cameo) *Whisper *Jibanyan *Swosh *Swelterrier *Frostina *Blizzaria Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who are your friends in this recap? Nick: Swosh, Swelterrier & Blizzaria. {Cut to Red background} Nick: "sighs" I'm SO relaxed. Jibanyan: Speak for yourself, I'm super hot ~nya! Whisper: Well, I'm really cold. Nick: "laughs" You guys are too funny. Jibanyan: This isn't a joke!! Swosh: "laughs" Whisper: I hate it when Yo-kai like to inspirit us. Nick: I'm chill with it. Jibanyan: I wish I was chill, but I'm too hot! Swelterrier: "snickers" Whisper: Someone please help! {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes